Existing approaches to residential mobility and neighborhood change have yielded few insights of direct value to social planning in urban areas. The premise of the proposed study is that a necessary prerequiste for providing such insights is a detailed examinaton of the related phenomena of social and residential mobility of individual households. The proposed research program is a continuation of a pilot study of the antecedents, nature and consequences of social and residential mobility in Wichita, Kansas. The research is a two-part investigation of (i) the pattern of occupancy shifts in different categories of dwelling units and (ii) the temporal and spatial structure of residence change for different population sub-groups. Employing disaggregated individual-level data for the population of the entire city (from both historical and current sources), the study will focus on the development of a detailed descriptive mode of residential moblity and neighborhood change. The basic methods of analysis are those currently employed in studies of social and occupational mobility; in particular, we will make extensive use of multidimensional contingency tables. By placing the results of this analysis in an historical and institutional context, we will also attempt to evaluate the specific influences on residential change in Wichita. Finally, to provide a broader basis for testing hypotheses developed in this stage, we propose to identify and evaluate data files comparable to those in Wichita which are available in other cities in the United States.